


Let's Play Kitten

by xReaper666x



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, Sub!Mando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xReaper666x/pseuds/xReaper666x
Summary: virgin sub Din and the reader takes his virginity
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Let's Play Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Swearing, BDSM, Smut, 18+, lite anal, spanking, 
> 
> Fem!reader x Sub!Mando
> 
> A/N: I never liked the whole master/slave dynamic and have always used Mistress/kitten (kitten for both men and women)
> 
> Requested: Yes - Can you write something with virgin sub Din and the reader takes his virginity?

“Ask me,” you say to Din as you continue to focus on cleaning the blaster.

“Ask you what?” He questions with a slightly startled voice.

“You’ve been throwing glances over here for the past hour; I can see your helmet move out of the corner of my eye. You only do that when you have a question.” As you finish putting the blaster together, you set it down and face him, causing his helmet to drop down and pretend to focus on his work.

He doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, but you’re not giving up and continue to watch him. With a sigh, he places his parts down and turns to you.

“You know I love you right?” He asks looking at you through the visor.

“Yes, and I love you.”

“But we haven’t been physical…and I’ve never been physical…with anyone.”

“You’re a virgin,” you reply, understanding and guessing that was the case with him not showing his face to anyone. It would make him too vulnerable to someone trying to rip his helmet off.

“I don’t want to be one anymore…with you…I trust you.”

“That’s great!” You exclaim, giddy at the prospect of having sex with Din, but not wanting to seem too eager and pressure him.

“…but I know that you like…rough sex…and to be in charge…I was wondering i-if you’d share that with me, the BDSM thing.”

“Not at first.”

“WHY?” He practically yells in response.

“Because it’s best to ease people into it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean you’re a virgin, it’s not like the first time we have sex I’m gonna shove a 10 inch dildo up your ass.” That causes him to flinch at the thought, “see, that’s exactly why, you’d need to take it slow. You might not even like it, or you may love it and want more. I need to know you’re fantasies, your wants, needs, and limits, so we take it slow. Plus, I’m more of a dom, I think you’d do well as a sub, but I don’t know that yet.”

“Dom? Sub? What are those?”

“It means dominate person and submissive.”

“What makes you think I’d be a sub?”

“You spend all day in charge, working in an extremely dominant position. I think that once you experience what it feels like to be under someone else’s control, you’ll purr like a happy little kitten and submit.” As you speak, you see a small shiver run through Din’s body. “See that? You’re already shivering with anticipation.” You say lowly as you move closer to him stroking his thigh, before backing away and patting it. “But that’s for another day.”

“What about…if we try it when you take me first? It doesn’t have to be rough, just…light to see if I like it, but we could do something.” He pleads.

“I guess we could do that.” You respond thoughtfully. “Is there anything you’d want to try specifically?”

“I’m not quite sure what there is.”

“Spanking, whipping, restraints, and cock rings, vibrators, dildos, pegging equipment, nipple clamps, and so much more.” You say, watching him squirm and readjust himself as you list a small number of things for him. “I’m personally more into Bondage & Discipline as well as Dominance & Submission, I’m okay with a little bit of Sadism & Masochism, but I don’t like taking that too far.”

“What would you start with?”

“Hmm…nipple clamps, restraints, spanking or whipping and a cock ring as well as Bondage & Discipline and Dominance & Submission.”

“Could we?” He asks hopefully, his eyes glued to his shoes.

“If you really want to, then yes we can, but it will have to wait until I find a store to buy all the supplies at.”

He nods eagerly, his shoulders relaxing as he continues to work, leaving you to daydream about all the things you want to do to him. The thought of having him at your mercy, writhing in pleasure underneath you making you wet and sexually frustrated, excited to find a store soon.

It’s been two weeks since you spoke to Din about his plans to lose his virginity and try becoming a sub, and you’ve finally landed on a planet that has a shop with what you need. Regrettably, you bought out the store of practically everything they had, expect large equipment, since there was no room on the _Razor Crest_ for it. Practically skipping back to the ship while Din was still out, you put your things away based on when you should use them if he wants to continue after this. Heading up to the cockpit, you wait for Din as you look through ship logs and repair reports, cataloging what you would need to prioritize when fixing the ship.

After about three hours of working on the electrical harness for the _Crest_ , Din arrives, standing next to you and shuffling his feet a little until you looked up.

“Can I help you?” You asked trying to keep your smile hidden and failing.

“There’s a shop here.” He said excitedly, trying to keep himself in check.

“I know, and I bought some things,” you reply, seeing him straighten up. “After we take off we can start, but only if you’re ready.”

“I am, I’ll set the coordinates for the new planet.”

“Not so fast,” you say stopping him in his tracks, “I need 20 minutes to finish this, and then we can leave.”

He nods and sits down, watching your every move, waiting patiently for you to finish your work. Taking your time, partially to tease him, but mainly to ensure the wiring isn’t shoddy and won’t catch fire in space or anywhere else, you glance at him every once in a while and see him squirm under your gaze. Finally, finishing, you stand to look at him.

“You shower, clean the day off you and relax, while I set the coordinates, but remain undressed, just a towel and helmet. Is that something you will be comfortable with?” You ask as you approach him, wanting to give orders, but taking it slow while you ease him into this.

“Yes,” he whispers huskily, as he moves to the fresher.

Taking off, you waiting until you hear Din moving around in the cargo hold. Climbing down, you see him standing in a towel watching you. Motioning for him to sit, you prepare to tell him the rules.

“BDSM is all about consent, trust, and listening to each other. I will not try to manipulate you, abuse you, hurt you, or do anything you do not consent to. Understand?” You ask and he nods. “Now, we need a safe word, something you say to let me know you want me to stop immediately, it’s your word, and the second it leaves your mouth I stop everything until you tell me to go again. However, if I think you can’t take something, I won’t continue. Okay?”

“Yes.” He nods watching you carefully.

“What’s your safe word?”

“Kumquat.”

“Ok, and what word will say if you want me to pause?”

“Strawberry.”

“Kumquat means stop and strawberry means pause.” He nods again and you smile. “Do you want to know what I have planned? I would prefer you’re input since this is your first time…ever.”

“I-I-I D-don’t know…I want to hear what you want to do, but I don’t know what I want…b-besides you.” He says shyly.

“Well, I plan to use nipple clamps, restraints to tie you up, and a spreader bar to keep your legs apart. A riding crop for whippings, adds a little bit of pain to this, but not much. Restraints on the bed for when we move to that, and maybe a cock ring if you want to try that, possibly a few other things, depending on how well you tolerate these.”

“What’s a cock ring?” He asks curiously ignoring how his towel tented while I explained what I wanted to do.

“The cock ring I bought goes around your balls and cock, they restrict blood flow and your erection lasts longer because of it. This particular one vibrates.” As you explain things Din releases a small moan, “then we have sex.”

“Yes,” he says breathlessly, nodding his head.

“Okay kitten, you sit here and relax while I clean up and change.” Sauntering away, you grab all of the gear you will use on him tonight and carry it into the fresher, watching Din carefully as you shut the door.

You know he’s nervous and you want to make this night as pleasurable as you can for him. While you’d be thrilled if he accepted this way of life, you don’t want to be too pushy and force him to do anything he doesn’t want to. Showering quickly, you finish and change into a strappy leather corset with a garter belt and thigh-high black stockings. You exit the fresher, riding crop in one hand and a case full of equipment in the other. Looking at Din, who jumped up as you approach, you slowly make your way to him, stopping in front of Din, and you appraise him before speaking.

“Drop your towel.” You demand and he immediately follows your orders. “Good, now kneel on it.”

Din drops to his knees and you place the riding crop under his chin tilting his head up so he has to look at you.

“When you reply to me, you will answer with a yes mistress, is that clear kitten?” You ask, eyes boring into his helmet.

“Yes, mistress,” he replies breathlessly.

“Good. Move your legs a little wider apart and lean your arms back a little. Good. Is that position comfortable for you?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Walking around him, you examine his whole body, from his thick, hard cock, to his firm ass. Using your riding crop, you smack Din’s ass with it causing him to jump at the sudden contact, but he doesn’t make any noise or move anymore.

“Do you remember the safe words?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Tell me them.”

“Kumquat to stop, strawberry to pause.”

“Good, I’m going to tie you up now,” you inform him as you walk to the case, hitting his ass with the crop one more time, this time hearing a small moan escape his mouth.

Pulling out the restraints and spreader bar, you walk behind Din and attach it to his ankles so he can’t close his legs. Making sure it’s secure and not rubbing the skin too much you use the leather restraints to tie his wrists together then tie them to the bar, making sure to wrap restraints around his shoulder, down his spine, and around his thighs to take some of the pressure off his back. Walking in front of his, you pull out the nipple clamps before turning to Din and kneeling in front of him. Placing the clamps on the ground, you move your hands to cup his helmet.

“Do you trust me?” You ask him and he nods. Slowly you raise his helmet just enough for his mouth to be visible and you place a soft kiss on his lips, when you pull away, you put his helmet back in place.

Kissing his neck, you then kiss down to his right nipple, sucking and nipping at it until it's swollen and red, placing one nipple clamp on it and hearing Din hiss as you move to the next. Once both clamps are on, you pull away and kiss the hollow of Din’s throat as you tighten the clamps.

“Let me know when you’re at the edge of tolerating these,” you say as he nods, “I’m going to need verbal acknowledgment.”

“Yes, mistress, I will let you know.” He gasps as you continue to tighten them feeling him squirm slightly. “There,” he gasps, “that’s it.”

Letting go, you reach for the cock ring and remote, stroking his cock before settling it over both his cock and balls, securing it in the perfect position, and watching as his cock swells a little more from the blood flowing in and not out. After making sure everything is set, you turn on the vibrating cock ring and set it for intermittent vibrations as you hear Din moan and thrust his hips forward.

“Now the fun begins,” you say next to his ear, eliciting a shiver from him as he thrusts his hips again. Giving him a light swat to his behind you warn him, “every time you thrust your hips, you will be punished, understood?!”

“Yes, mistress,” he groans, unable to stop himself from thrusting his hips again.

Running the riding crop over his back, you bring it down on his ass multiple times, hard enough to leave red welts.

“I told you no thrusting.” He whimpers in pleasure as the riding crop connects each time, but he’s able to control his need to thrust his hips.

Moving in front of him, you begin playing with his already swollen cock and balls, driving him crazy, if the sounds pouring out of his mouth are any indication. Looking down, you see the precum dripping off his cock, scooping it up, on your finger, you reach under his helmet and tell him to lick, which he obediently does immediately, sucking your finger into his mouth as he does so.

“Now that was hot,” you say, sitting back on a chair. “I think I need to play with myself after that.”

Grabbing a dildo, you lean back against the chair and spread your legs, letting him see the crotchless panties you’re wearing and hot wet you are. His head snaps in your direction and he pulls at his restraints trying to reach you.

“You want a taste don’t you kitten?” You ask running your finger over your core.

“Yes…mistress,” he pants, causing you to smile.

Using the dildo to fuck yourself, you keep your eyes on Din as his are glued to what’s happening between your thighs, he continuously whines each time you slide it in and out of your core. Stopping, you remove it, and walk behind Din, releasing him from the bent position. Leaving his hands tied behind him, you push him on his back, and his legs out straight still spread wide but bent. Sitting on his chest, you lean back against his thighs and start fucking yourself right in front of his face. Moving some causes the nipple rings to pull and he hisses in pain, panting harder from it. At this point, you hear the vibrating cock ring kick on and he throws his head back in pleasure.

“OOOOOHHHH YESSSSSS!” You yell as you cum.

Coming down from your high, you can feel Din’s hips moving as he tries to get some kind of friction on his cock.

“I warned you didn’t I?” You ask, standing, not bothering to clean him from the mess you made.

Using the riding crop, you have him lift his legs and whip the backs of his thighs, letting him lower them when he’s done. Looking at his swollen shaft, his cock is now an angry red from the added stimulation. Kneeling between his thighs, you lick up and down his cock, teasing him and driving him crazy, increasing the strength of the vibrator, as it starts a series of random pulsing's. His cock spasms as though he’s coming, but nothing comes out and he moans at the feeling of your tongue on him. His hips thrust again, and you stopped. Grabbing the chain attached to his nipple clamps, you stood up, tugging on them while you stand.

“Roll onto your stomach, kitten,” you say standing next to him.

“Yes, mistress,” Din moans out as he rolls to his stomach, waiting for you to whip his ass again.

When you’re done you step back and look at him.

“Now kneel,” it’s a struggle, but he gets into the kneeling position and you run the riding crop down his back, between his but cheeks, and over his bud, causing him to moan loud and shiver at the contact.

“Do you like that kitten?” You ask, repeating the movement.

“Yes, mistress,” Din gasps.

“Would you like something in there?”

“Y-Yes mistress.”

“Was that a stutter of fear or excitement?”

“Excitement…mistress,” he groans again.

“Bend over,” Din immediately complies, and you pull a small but plug out of your case, about the length and width of two fingers.

Placing a glove on, you lube up your finger, leaning forward over Din, gently caressing his back to try to relax him.

“Relax sweetheart,” you whisper to him as you circle his bud with your lubed finger, “ready?”

“Yes, mistress.”

Slowly and as gently as you can, you slowly push your finger inside of him, feeling him tense, then relax as he moans. Pulling your finger out you do it a few more times moving back and removing your glove, grabbing the butt plug you have ready.

“Are you ready for something slightly bigger?” You ask him, watching for any signs he may not want this, and not seeing any.

“Yes, please, mistress.”

Placing the plug at his entrance, you slowly push in, hearing him groan as you insert it. Once it’s in place, you have him lay there a minute while he adjusts.

“Do you want to release kitten?” You ask him stroking his spine as your one hand fondles his balls.

“Yes Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please mistress!”

Removing his restraints, spreader bar, and nipple clamps, as well as slightly loosening his cock ring, you tell him to stand.

“Now go lay on the bed in an x position,” you demand as he scurries to your shared bed and climbs in, laying on his back in an x position. Grabbing his feet, you restrain him to the bed, before climbing up and doing the same to his wrists, tugging on his nipples as you sit back, making him arch his back. “Are you ready for this?”

“Yes, mistress.”

“Would you like me to remove the cock ring?”

“No mistress,” he replies making you nod as you straddle his lap.

Using the control to Din’s cock ring, you turn it to a low steady vibration before lining him up with your entrance, sinking down on his cock moaning at the feeling of his swollen member inside of you. Slowly you begin moving up and down on him, circling your hips as you sink, and grinding against him when your pelvis meets his. The vibration from the cock ring adding extra pleasure to you as well. After a few moments, you being moving faster over him, watching as Din’s chest heaves with heavy breathes.

“Ok kitten, you may thrust your hips as fast or as slow as you want,” you say breathlessly as your orgasm begins to form.

“Thank you, mistress!” Din yells in pleasure as he begins slamming into you, using as much strength as he can to bounce his hips into yours.

The restraints allow his legs to move slightly so he can get proper traction. Soon the only sounds in the ship are the slapping of skin, whirring of the vibrator, and erratic breathing from both of you. You can feel Din’s cock becoming more and more swollen as his hips stutter, the fact that he’s growing inside of you, pushing you over the edge, Din following behind you, pumping more cum into your womb than you thought humanly possible. Coming down you stop yourself from falling on him, reaching up, you undo the wrist restraints. Pulling off of him slowly, both hissing at the movement, you stop the cock ring, taking it with you. Telling him to roll over, you remove the butt plug, then remove his ankle restraints and walk away.

Cleaning yourself up, you also clean the toys before grabbing some aloe, bacta ointment, lotion, and a warm and dry washcloth. As you enter the bedroom, you see Din sitting up, visibly relaxing when you walk in.

“I thought you may be gone for the night, mistress,” He says quietly.

“You don’t need to call me mistress anymore, Din, and no I wouldn’t leave you after. I went to get supplies.” You answer climbing into bed with him.

“Supplies?”

“Aftercare is an important part of a healthy BDSM relationship. If you don’t have it, then your dom is not caring or keeping up with their responsibilities.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes, now roll over and lay down,” you say after cleaning his front.

After he rolls over, you wash his back and dry him, then you rub bacta cream on the whipping welts ensuring they will be healed by tomorrow.

“Do you want aloe on your skin or lotion?” You ask, letting him choose.

“Lotion.”

Setting the aloe down, you begin massaging his skin with the lotion, ensuring you work out any possible knots he may have. As a wise woman once told you ‘the nicest thing you can do for your sub is massage any kinks out, that’s even before they want to cuddle.’ Making sure he’s kink-free, you roll him to his back, applying bacta, then lotion, and then a massage. Setting everything outside the door, you lay with him, curling up against his side, letting him hold you close.

“So? How’d you like it?” You ask after a few minutes.

“I loved it, and I can’t wait to see what else you have in store for me. Thank you, for everything.” He says handing you your blindfold so the two of you can sleep.

Putting it on, you feel his lips touch yours as he kisses you deeply.

“You’re welcome, and thank you for trusting me.”

“I will always trust you.” He said kissing your forehead before pulling you against him to sleep. Both of you drifting off only minutes later.


End file.
